Automne
by Dreadaeleon
Summary: Lors d'une nuit d'automne, Touka entend un hurlement (... désolée pour ce résumé)


**Disclaimer** : Non, ces personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais appartiennent à Sui Ishida

**Pairing**** :**Kaneki x Touka

**Spoil** : Ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas fini l'anime

**Contexte : **Cette fic fait suite à l'anime, Kaneki est revenu à l'Antique depuis quelques jours déjà. Tout les membres du comité sont parti sauf Touka qui s'est désignée pour rester au bar.

Bonjours/soir/nuit tout le monde ! Je hais les insomnies, mais au moins je ne peut pas trop me plaindre de ne pas avoir de temps pour écrire ! Vous pouvez écouter l'ost 19 de devil may cry anime Pain, c'est une musique que j' apprécie beaucoup. La dessus, Bonne lecture !

1h00. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets souffla et se retourna pour la énième fois. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour rester tenir le bar pendant que les autres étaient partis enquêter. Cela lui semblait faire une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pu dormir. Depuis qu'ils avaient l'a ramené, en fait. Touka tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa un moment la rue sombre en face de l'Antique.

« Kaneki-kun… »

Ils l'avaient retrouvé, trempé de sang, dans une grande salle aux murs écarlates, des instruments et des sceaux rouillés gisant sur le sol, rien que leur vu lui était insupportable. Mais se qui avait frappé Touka plus que tout, c'était Kaneki, ses cheveux était devenus blancs, mais surtout, son caractère avait changé du tout au tout. Il était toujours froid, toujours distant, il avait perdu cette bonne humeur et son sourire, et il était maigre… beaucoup trop… La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient retrouvé les restes d'une goule dans celle même salle. Cet homme, qui l'avait torturé, brisé, avait lacérée son âme et son corps jusqu'à ce que tous les deux s'écroulent.

Kaneki semblait malade, rongé un peu plus tous les jours. Un rictus de rage déforma son visage, si seulement elle n'avait pas été si faible peut être en serait-il allé autrement.

« YAMETEEE ! » Puis un lourd bruit de chute

Touka sauta sur ses pieds, prête à en découdre. Les hurlements venaient de la chambre voisine, celle de Kaneki. Elle déboula dans la chambre en brisant presque la porte. Pas de trace d'ennemi, la fenêtre était encore entière. Un nouveau hurlement la fit se retourner une nouvelle fois. Il y avait une forme mouvante dans un coin de la pièce, une forme… qui semblait se tordre de douleur.

« Kaneki-kun ! »

Il avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse, adossé au mur, il haletait, ses pupilles réduites a des têtes d'épingle, le regard dans le vague. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son sweat bleu. Il semblait souffrir, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

Elle appela son camarade une nouvelle fois. Pas de réaction. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, lentement comme elle l'aurait fait pour approcher une bête blésée dont la réaction était incertaine.

« Kaneki-kun ?... »

L'interpellé ne réagit pas si se n'est qu'il se crispa encore un peu plus. Touka avança une main timide, lui effleura doucement l'épaule.

« Nght ! »

Et fut violemment plaquée dos au sol. La douleur la traversa de part en part, comme un poison injecté dans ses veines. Kaneki était au dessus d'elle, lui plaquait avec force les épaules contre le parquet glacé. Dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, elle aurait pu le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce si elle l'avait voulu, mais elle n'en fit rien et ne se débattit pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire mal, mais il était à des lieux d'ici en cet instant, dans une grande pièce écarlate.

La tension monta dans la pièce. L'air était saturé par les halètements de la goule borgne. Touka ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux, rouge et gris de celui qui la surplombait. La douleur insoutenable, l'horrible terreur qui en ruisselait comme des larmes acides firent se serrer le cœur de la goule.

« Pourquoi ? »

Et le mot de Kaneki lui déchira les entrailles.

« Pourquoi ?... »

Ses mains se serrèrent à en devenir blanches. Touka souffrait atrocement, ses épaules et son âme étaient broyées. Elle serra sa mâchoire pour ne pas crier. Pourquoi ? « Parce j'ai été trop faible pour les en empêché. » pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait voulu arracher mille fois la peau et les yeux de l'enflure qui avait fait ça à Kaneki.

« Pourquoi ... »

C'est à ce mot que se résumait sa vie depuis son retour, il l'avait répété encore et encore comme une litanie, un mantra d'agonie. Il serra les dents, les faisant glisser les une contre les autres. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme l'avait-il torturé ? Pourquoi toute cette souffrance ? Pourquoi était-il encore là, toujours en vie pour la ressentir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement pu mourir ?...

Pourquoi POURQUOI POURQUOI ?!

Les pupilles de Kaneki se dilatèrent, son souffle se fit plus fort, plus saccadé. La jeune femme vit son regard se voiler, devenir un océan de douleur et d'incompréhension.

Touka fit un effort surhumain pour desserrer les dents, elle posa une main sur l'avant bras de son camarade sur elle.

« Nght… Kaneki-kun… S'il te plait… »

Il sembla se rendre compte des filés de sang chaud de son amie sur ses doigts. Il observa ses mains, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Gomen nasai … » murmura-t-il

Il desserra ses mains et les pausa de par en d'autres de Touka. Il sanglota, incapable de retenir son désespoir plus longtemps. C'était trop pour lui… pour la première fois depuis que sa vie avait était mutilée, il s'effondra complètement, abandonnant tout ce qui lui restait entre les mains de cette goule. Il était totalement vulnérable en cet instant, il le savait, mais quelle importance cela pouvait-il bien avoir maintenant ?

Le corps de Kaneki était plaqué contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir les sanglots silencieux, ses battements de cœur trop faible et trop rapide sur sa poitrine. Son épaule était humide de sang et de larmes. Kaneki pleurait. Et Touka ne pouvais rien faire pour lui faire oublier ses supplices. Des perles d'impuissance vinrent rouler sur ses joues. Jusqu'où se salaud l'avait il brisé ?... Touka avait le sentiment qu'une goutte de pluie aurait pu le faire voler en éclat.

Alors très lentement, sa main se leva et alla se poser sur les cheveux de neige et les caressa doucement. Cet instant dura… s'étira comme une flaque carmin sur le sol. Les sanglots s'espacèrent, les larmes cessèrent petit à petit de couler. Elle sentit le corps sur le sien se détendre. Il était assoupi, mais pas pour longtemps, elle le savait.

Avec une douceur infinie, elle se dégagea et tira Kaneki jusqu'à son lit, le déposa sous les draps blancs. Elle resta figée un instant pour contempler son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis, sa peau douce avait pali pendant tout ce temps. De grandes cernes violacées lui barraient les joues… depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Une vague de tristesse la traversa à la pensée des nuits qu'il avait dû passer seul, dans le noir, prisonnier de lui-même et de ses souvenirs.

Dehors, la pluie tombait doucement, comme si chaque goutte avait conscience de l'objet qu'elle allait frapper. Elle glissait silencieusement sur le verre des fenêtres. Une brise nocturne se leva et caressa les arbres rougis par l'automne... Quelque part, une chouette hulula tristement. La nature avait l'air de pleurer elle aussi pensa la jeune femme. Un sourire amer passa sur ses lèvres. Touka se retourna vers la porte, elle hésitait à laisser Kaneki seul dans cette petite pièce.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte, mais une main tremblante et fatiguée lui saisi le poignet. L'être aux cheveux blancs avait ouvert ses yeux.

« Reste… »

Il ne demandait pas, il suppliait… Il suppliait qu'elle ne le laisse pas seul, ni enfermé avec son bourreau dans ses cauchemars, ni avec lui-même. Il avait besoin d'elle, elle était le seul rebord auquel il pouvait encore s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber.

« Reste… implora-t-il une nouvelle fois. Sa main glissa jusqu'à celle de Touka et la pressa légèrement. Ne pars pas… »

Et Touka ne partit pas, elle serra la main de Kaneki dans la sienne. Elle se glissa dans les draps froids, enlaçant le corps tiède, lui offrit sa chaleur. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude sur son épaule et son cœur battre contre le sien. Kaneki passa ses bras autour du corps plus fin de Touka. Serrer cet espoir contre lui, ca lui semblait être tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Kaneki s'endormi le premier. Touka n'osa pas penser à ce qu'il serait advenu si elle n'était pas venue dans la chambre, si elle n'avait pas insisté pour rester avec lui alors que les autres étaient absents… Serait-il seulement encore en vie ? Elle frissonna. Non, il ne le serait plus. Elle devait le sauver, à n'importe quel prix, cet homme sans lequel elle ne pouvait plus vivre.

Ses réflexions marquèrent un temps d'arrêt…Elle n'aurait jamais pensé formuler celle pensée, pas pour une goule, mais certainement pas pour un humain… Un humain… Non, Kaneki n'était plus humain, il était une goule… borgne. Au fond, ca n'avait aucune importance, les goules et les humains avaient des sentiments identiques, c'est ce qu'il lui avait appris.

Touka ferma les paupières et s'endormi bercées par le chuchotement de la pluie et la chaleur du corps endormi lové contre le sien.

Voilou !

C'était ma première fic, d'ailleurs, je lis/écris rarement sur des couples hétéros, c'est assez ironique pour le coup. Un commentaire, une review, une critique ? C'est avec ça qu'on s'améliore.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, si elle vous à plus, je serais contente de savoir ce que vous avez aimé et comment l'amélioré, si non, dites moi ce qui vous a dérangé (après si vous n'aimez juste pas cet anime ... ben qu'est ce que vous faites là ? )

Je m'excuse si j'ai laissé les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai essayé de faire attention quand même.

Chu !


End file.
